


圍裙的惡趣味

by Tataomama



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 厨房play, 围裙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tataomama/pseuds/Tataomama
Summary: 天天向上圍裙聯想
Relationships: 肖戰/王一博
Kudos: 15





	圍裙的惡趣味

圍裙的惡趣味

背撞上去的时候肖战第一个反应觉得这墙真的硌得慌，想着下次墙纸要不要也用软皮的算了。  
然后才看到狗崽子窝在自己的颈脖间和他柔顺的栗色发尾，一下一下蹭着。  
粘人精，肖战觉得有点好笑，也不过是几天没有见面。  
“别闹啦，在做饭呢”，推了推小朋友的肩，企图让自己能够呼吸一点新鲜空气。  
“战哥，他们欺负我”小朋友闷闷的。  
肖战眼前突然闪过昨天晚上王一博助理小翟发过来的天天向上的录制视频，画面里穿着银灰色西装的王一博拿着一件粉红色的小围裙无所适从，求助似的望着魏大勋不想穿上这件有毁自己酷盖形象的衣服，小孩可怜兮兮的。  
还有最后小翟发的一句，肖哥一定要看下期的天天向上哦！有惊喜~  
啧，小孩不会最后在节目组的“威逼利诱”下穿上那条粉红色的围裙了吧？想想觉得有点好笑呢。  
肖战憋住笑意，安抚似的拍了拍狗崽崽的肩“好啦，不就是一件围裙嘛。老王你都几岁啦，还这么粘人。”  
小朋友的耳尖突然烧了起来，好像被人戳破了羞耻的秘密。  
“松手啦，今天还想不想吃螺蛳粉了”  
王一博把手收的更紧，箍住肖战的细腰把他贴近自己，腰线和臀部勾列出一个性感的弧度。  
“战哥，穿给我看。”  
怀里的人突然僵住，“什，什么？！！”  
王一博抬起头，脸上的小括弧笑的甜甜的“战哥，穿围裙给我看嘛。”  
怀里的人开始剧烈地挣扎，狗崽子，一开始就打得是这个主意吧？！

被放在厨房的灶台上吻得晕晕乎乎，轻薄的纯棉白色T恤被褪下，肖战觉得有什么细细的绳索缠在了腰上，勉强扯开了一点距离，拉出一道银色的丝线。  
低下头一看，头皮似乎要炸毛。  
“你你你你你怎么把这个粉色的围裙带回来了！”放在王一博肩上的手指紧张的收紧。  
一边轻轻吻着对方的脸颊脖颈，一边迅速的系好肖战腰间的蝴蝶结不让事情再有回旋的余地，王一博慢不经心的答道，  
“循环利用，节约环保。”勾唇笑的邪恶。  
打死他才不说是自己偷偷在下了班后借口去上厕所摸进了道具组偷来了这件围裙。  
“你，你别这样”肖战的晕乎乎的，充血的大脑无法思考，被吻得蒸出水汽的大眼睛  
四瓣分隔已久的嘴唇又再次黏上，勾连着温柔的撕咬舔舐。厚厚的湿润的舌头你推我搡，卷着，逗弄着，仿佛要把对方嘴里的空气吸干净，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出，在厨房灯光的晕染下反射着淫靡的光彩。  
王一博的大手在肖战身后游走着作祟，牵扯着粉红色的围裙微微移动，粗糙布料的摩擦使得胸前娇嫩的乳头充血着胀起，痒痒的让人想要更多。  
肖战难耐的扭动，自以为没有发现的把狗崽子抱得更紧，小心翼翼的把胸前的两粒贴近年轻人的胸膛上下摩擦着缓解无处释放的痒意。  
王一博的唇从颈脖游走到兔子红的发烫的耳朵，一边伸出舌头舔着耳廓，一边哑着声音向里面吹气说：“怎么？宝贝受不住了？”  
“呜——”兔子被咬了耳朵，委委屈屈的，闹着小脾气的撇头，不让面前这个想继续亲吻的人得逞，手指却不甚用力的挠着对方的肩膀。  
“哥哥，”王一博好笑的揉了揉他的后腰“乖，抬一下。”  
“不，”肖战转过来嗔怪的瞪了他一眼“你嘴上把我当哥哥，行为上有吗？”  
“哥哥~”头埋在他胸口蹭着，像小奶狗一样温顺着讨好，发尾是又软又顺的栗色。  
被闹得没办法，嘴上推拒着，肖战还是抬起了腰身方便某只大型犬把自己的裤子扒拉了下来。  
现在肖战已经真空上阵，而面前的人除了晦暗不明的眸子、带着水色的唇，微微有些皱的衬衣外，一幅道貌岸然的衣冠禽兽做派。  
王一博一下一下吻着肖战的唇，沉着让人腿软的低音炮，奖励怀里的兔子“真乖”  
两手覆上肥厚饱满的臀瓣，色情的大力揉搓着，打着圈捏着臀尖，嫩滑柔软的让人爱不释手。  
肖战的脸颊越来越烫，两人动作着，腰后围裙过长的系带正正好垂落在臀缝中，带尾随着腰部的扭动，不断地撩过后面那个隐秘的穴口和腰窝。  
痒死了！明天就把家里所有的围裙系带减掉！立刻！马上！一定！  
“王一博咬了一口出神兔子的唇，不满“想什么呢？这么不专心”  
唇间溢出交换唾液的濡湿声，啧啧响着，两个人如同草原上嬉戏的狮子，用一切热烈的动作回应着彼此炽热的爱意。

被架开双腿放在餐桌上时，围裙已经被磨蹭的从肩头垮下，两根粉红色的带子可怜兮兮的挂在大臂上，白皙的胸膛大片的展露，被晾出来的两粒乳头在冰冷空气的刺激下颤巍巍的挺得更大了，随即被温暖湿润的口腔包围，舌头顶着乳缝重重的顶弄，犬牙在乳晕上一层层轻轻的咬着留下标记。  
“唔恩——”被刺激的脚指头都抓紧了，透出可爱的粉红色。扬起的脖颈显得脆弱而魅惑，勾引着人在上面种下一颗颗草莓印  
王一博分开那两瓣被汗弄得黏黏糊糊的潮湿臀肉，手指从微微湿润的粉红小口探入穴口，逼仄的穴内上的媚肉一下就吸缠上来，稍稍进一步都觉得困难。  
“放松”一掌轻轻拍在挺巧的屁股上，力道不大声音却很清脆，足以羞坏兔子，让他哆哆索索想要把长腿并拢。  
王一博才不会放任眼前的美景消失，一手压着肖战圆润的膝盖骨下压，拉开一个大的角度，不让他并上，在穴里的手指微微蜷缩，拓得更深。  
肖战低叫了一声，汗出的太多，没出息的从桌子上向下滑，又把粗大的指节吃进去了一点“唔——”  
王一博眼疾手快的捞住了兔子软软的腰，啧了声，“怎么这么会出汗”，手从腰上移动到了脊椎，轻轻重重的按压着，下面加进去了第二根手指缓缓抽插。  
小小战被刺激的抬头，粉红色的卡哇伊围裙被顶的鼓鼓囊囊的，顶端被前列腺液沁染出一小块深色。  
“好、好了，可以了”，兔子喘息着，通红的耳根，兔牙紧咬着水光潋滟的红唇，渗出汗珠的鼻尖，沉沦于情欲的大眼蒙上一层晶晶亮的水雾，以及发红的眼尾都被王一博收入眼中，胯下的炽热肿胀的痛得快要爆炸。  
轻轻搅动一番，撤出了后面的三根手指，带出些许不可描述的黏黏透明的液体。刚刚被塞满的洞口一下空虚，粉红色的小洞在空气中微微开合收缩着，抱怨着不满。  
王一博被刺激的双眼发红，扯开自己的皮带，拉下裤链，扶稳自己勃发的阴茎，深深地捅了进去。  
“啊——哈，哈啊。。。”怀里的兔子被顶的向后退，低声惊呼着着下意识绷紧了身体，绞紧了身体里那根硕大的棍子。  
“艹”王一博被夹得闷哼，巴掌下意识落在了肥厚的臀瓣上，在白花花的肉上绽开一层层臀浪。  
“呼——放松”又挺了挺腰，进去了一截，每送进去一点，都会被热情湿润的肠肉咬住，一手揉着肖战的后腰帮助他放松，一边安抚的吻着柔软的脸颊。肖战很快便凭借着之前的经验调整自己的呼吸，努力放松着，想要接纳某根物事“天赋异禀”的小朋友。

“哈、哈慢点，受、受不了了”肖战紧紧攀着王一博，黏腻的喘息带着热气冲进王一博烧得发烫的左耳，求饶的话语没有换来半点的停滞，反而使动作的人冲撞的更猛烈了。  
“宝宝，放松，你夹得我好紧”  
“闭、嗯”被一个深挺顶弄出声  
“哈、给我闭嘴”  
张口恨恨咬上万千人渴望的一字肩肩头，却也不舍得用力，仅仅只是用兔牙啃了两个小月牙。  
王一博没放过羞辱他小宝贝的机会，虽然肖战不说，但是夹紧的内穴却告诉他哥哥喜欢在性事中被臊的说不出话的感觉。  
“宝贝，夹得老公真舒服”  
“战战爽吗，舒不舒服，嗯？”  
被低沉的嗓音刺激的浑身战栗，兔子带着哭腔的闷哼只让王一博埋头操弄的更厉害。  
穴内像是充盈着无穷无尽的春水，湿哒哒的往外涌，鲜红的嫩肉被粗长硬挺的性器翻来覆去的碾磨，囊袋拍击着臀瓣发出色情的声响。  
肖战被王一博从餐桌上抱下来，腾空的时候发出了小小的惊呼，王一博边走边干，不同角度的戳刺着。像婴儿把尿似的把兔子的长腿架在臂弯，悬空的姿态只能让水蜜桃一样的屁股把他的几霸咬合的更深。  
被翻转着压在墙上从后挺入的时候，肖战的腿软的快要站不住，两只手被王一博一只大手把住压在墙上。王一博另一只手拉拽着肖战细软的腰不让他逃脱，从身后狠狠地贯穿。  
肖战上半身贴着墙纸，乳尖蹭着，被摩擦充血的肿成了樱桃似的红粒，勾人采摘。乳头被磨得又疼又痒，肖战小声的哼哼唧唧，扭动着腰。  
王一博被夹得快要精关失守，额头的青筋外露，低骂“妖精”

粉红色的围裙破布似的缠在肖战的腰上，前面的小小战随着身后王一博猛烈的动作一甩一甩，前头早已冒出淫液，滴滴哒哒的落在脚边的地板上，冠头不时蹭着围裙，铃口因为摩擦而舒适的发酸。  
肥厚的臀瓣向后撞击着，冲出一层层淫靡的臀浪，仿佛要把王一博的卵蛋全部吸进去。肖战出汗的厉害，王一博一捏他的屁股，就像掐的出水一样的水蜜桃，柔软有弹性的触感把他的手裹吸的舒适。  
“哈、哈、不行，我要射了”，肖战神识已经开始茫然，穴肉开始有规律的收缩。脚已经被操的踮起来了，蜷缩着的脚趾努力的抓着地板。腰塌下去，勾出一个绝美的弧度。  
“不准”王一博隔着围裙掐了肖战脆弱的冠头，疼的兔子把穴肉绞的更紧了，换得一声哭腔的抱怨，  
“干嘛鸭！”  
“等我”低喘着，王一博加快了速度，啪啪啪的声音仿佛是把整个灵魂都要撞进爱人的身体里。鸡蛋大小的龟头碾磨着肖战最敏感的那一点，抵着那儿戳，力道大的让肖战怀疑人生。  
肖战被刺激着挣扎尖叫着，后面被撞的充实，前面隔着围裙被掐着精关不让射，疯狂的摇甩着头，软的下滑，却被向后捞着进的更深。  
太刺激了。  
闷哼一声，王一博在最后十几个冲刺后终于释放，微凉的精液冲刷着内壁让肖战不断地颤栗，松开手，肖战也抽抽噎噎的射了出来，白色的液体晕染开粉红的围裙。  
王一博撸动着小小战，帮着肖战延长快感，轻柔的吻一个个落在他的耳边。

第二天清晨，王一博揉着眼睛进了厨房准备开始给自家宝贝准备早饭，却发现昨天那条沾满着不可名状液体的粉红色围裙被剪得细碎塞在垃圾桶里。  
冰箱上贴着一条便利贴，旁边画着一个猪头，旁边龙飞凤舞的写着，  
“王一博与围裙不得同时入内”


End file.
